


common interests (common set of needs)

by phantomfolsense



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ...kind of, Anal Sex, Autistic Jack Zimmermann, Bottom Kent "Parse" Parson, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Top Jack Zimmermann, they are both trying to sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomfolsense/pseuds/phantomfolsense
Summary: “What do you need me to do, Kenny?” Jack asks, “Tell me.”“Whatever you want,” he says, “Anything, please.” Which is beautiful to hear, but it’s not the guidance Jack was hoping for.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	common interests (common set of needs)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "Click" from the musical "Yank!"
> 
> though jack's autism is not explicitly discussed in this fic, it is how i interpret him and informs how i write him, especially how he thinks about things in this fic. i myself am autistic.

“What do you need me to do, Kenny?” Jack asks, breathless, in between pressing kisses to Kent’s hips. “Tell me.”

Kent lies naked below Jack, trying and failing to thrust upwards as Jack holds him down at his waist. “Whatever you want,” he says, “Anything, please.” Which is beautiful to hear, but it’s not the guidance Jack was hoping for.

He absentmindedly licks a slow stripe up Kent’s cock, pausing when he reaches the head, and Kent hisses, tangling his hands in Jack’s hair. Jack catches his breath. “I need you to tell me,” Jack says, gazing up at Kent, “please.”

“I— I don’t know, fuck,” Kent says, throwing an arm across his face, “just— fuck me, please, Jack, I need— ”

Kent’s voice breaks off into a whine as Jack swallows him down, unable to pull himself away just yet. Having Kent in his mouth just feels… nice. A warm and comfortable weight. He moans what he hopes comes across as an affirmative sound, and nods slightly once he comes up for air. 

“Okay, I can do that,” he says. He sits up, lifting Kent by his hips and placing a pillow under them. There’s lube and condoms left on the nightstand, and Jack reaches for the bottle and begins to coat his fingers. He rubs his fingers gently over Kent’s hole, teasing. “Okay?” he asks, glancing up to check Kent’s reaction. Kent nods, his eyes wide. Jack leans down to kiss Kent’s forehead as he gently pushes a finger past his rim. He moves slowly, carefully, crooking his finger just slightly and hoping Kent’s soft whines mean he’s doing well.

“Fuck, Jack, more,” Kent says, “you know I can take it, come on.” 

“Not yet,” Jack says, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He knows Kent’s right, that he can take it, but it is fun to watch him squirm sometimes.

“Jack,” Kent whines, “please, this is _nothing_.”

Jack shushes him, but adds a second finger without preamble, and Kent hisses sharply. Jack finally gets a hand around his own dick, giving himself slow strokes to ease some tension after having been so focused on Kent all this time. When Jack looks up to check on him, Kent has moved his arm and is biting down on his fingers to keep quiet. He loves seeing Kent so worked up, but also… 

“Hey,” Jack says in a gentle voice, accompanied by a thrust of his fingers, “don’t do that. Talk to me.”

Kent nods, eyes wide, fisting his hand in his own hair. “Okay.”

“More?”

Kent nods again. “More, yeah.” More carefully than the last time, Jack adds another finger. It’s nothing new, he knows what Kent can handle, knows what Kent wants. He’s pretty sure he knows. He’s moving his fingers, listening to Kent’s moans and trying to gauge how he’s feeling. Kent isn’t saying much of anything, which is good, probably. If he isn’t thinking about words. But it’s hard to tell.

“I asked you to talk to me,” Jack says without thinking, and realizes a second too late that it might have sounded a lot harsher than he meant for it to. Kent doesn’t seem bothered, though. He squeezes his eyes shut and his cock twitches slightly.

“I’m sorry, Jack, fuck,” he says.

“You don’t have to-” Jack starts, and then tries again, “Just… tell me how you’re feeling, how I’m doing.” He hesitates, then adds, “Please.”

“Yeah,” Kent says, “okay. Sorry.” He falls quiet for a moment, catching his breath. “Fuck, that feels so good, Jack. I’m ready, if you want to- please-”

“Okay,” Jack says, removing his fingers. Kent feels good. That’s good.

“Jack, come on, hurry up,” Kent whines. And, well, anything he asks for. So Jack rolls on the condom as quickly as he can and catches Kent’s lips in a rough kiss as he pushes into him. He lets out a groan that he knows isn’t pretty, but he’s so quickly overwhelmed by sensation that he can hardly control it. Seeing Kent like this, moaning loudly and writhing in the sheets, is always a lot to handle. Jack continues to move at what he hopes is a medium pace, because Kent hasn’t asked for anything else. Kent doesn’t talk at all for a while, just whimpering, until he says, “Fuck, Jack, that’s so good, feel so good.”

Jack’s chest tightens, his skin feels warm. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re incredible,” Kent says, his eyes glassy and a little unfocused. They’re gorgeous eyes, but Jack focuses on his mouth, bitten red and swollen. “Harder, please, can you—”

“Of course, Kenny,” Jack says, and speeds up his movement. He kisses Kent again, rough and fast, and Kent whines against Jack’s mouth, biting down on his lip. Jack hisses at the unexpected pain, but he can’t help the jerk of his hips that accompanies it. He moves his mouth to Kent’s jaw and starts to kiss down his neck.

“Can you—” Kent starts to say, but cuts himself off abruptly.

“Hm?” Jack pulls away to look at him.

“Fuck, I— I want you to leave a mark.”

Jack blinks. “You sure?”

Kent nods frantically. “Yeah, just don’t make it too high on my neck, it’ll be fine.”

“Okay, yeah,” Jack says, moving his mouth back down to Kent’s neck. When he reaches Kent’s collarbone, he shifts all his focus onto that one spot. He keeps fucking Kent as best as he can, but it’s a little hard to focus on both tasks at once when he’s pouring all his energy into this. Kent had asked for a mark. Jack can give him one. When he’s done, he presses a quick kiss to the skin. “Is that good?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” Kent says, and brings his hand down to press at the bruise with his fingers. Jack takes the opportunity to suck on Kent’s fingers, already missing the feeling of something in his mouth. “I’m close, Jack,” Kent says. 

“Okay,” Jack says, “Tell me what to do.”

“Can you fuck me through it?” Kent asks, “Even after— I mean, until you’re done, too?”

“Yeah,” Jack says, “I can,” and he snaps his hips, hard. Kent cries out, and Jack knows he must be nailing his prostate, so he does his best not to change his angle. Hesitantly, Kent reaches a hand down to grasp his own cock, and when Jack notices, he replaces Kent’s hand with his own, jacking Kent off in time with his thrusts. Before long, Kent comes with a shout, spilling over Jack’s hand. Jack starts to slow down, make his movements more gentle, but Kent shakes his head. He reaches for Jack’s hand, bringing Jack’s fingers to his mouth to suck on. He looks straight at Jack as he swallows, and Jack’s instinct is to look away, but he keeps his gaze focused on Kent’s mouth. He keeps his rough pace, continuing to fuck Kent even as he whimpers from the overstimulation. Jack feels himself getting close, and before long he is coming, too. “Kenny,” he moans, and it comes out almost as a growl.

Kent’s cock lies soft against his thigh, and Jack pulls out gently, tying off his condom and tossing it into the trash before lying down next to Kent. He traces his fingers softly over Kent’s abs, where some of Kent’s come is still left over. He brings his fingers to Kent’s mouth, hoping for another chance to see the look on his face as he sucked Jack’s fingers clean, but Kent slaps his hand away, laughing. “No, gross,” Kent says, “it’s gonna be, like, cold now.” Jack smiles, and wipes off his hand on Kent’s cheek. 

Kent rolls over to kiss Jack, and Jack rolls with him, leaving Kent positioned above him. As much as that gets Jack’s dick interested, they’re both tired, and Kent soon lies back down to close his eyes, resting most of his weight on Jack. Part of Jack feels like he should get up, wash off and brush his teeth, drink some water — it’ll be hard to sleep if he doesn’t go through the motions — but Kent is so solid and heavy on his chest, and Jack feels so safe and grounded, that he finds it easy to drift to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> alternative summary: when you and your boyfriend are both subs and also you are autistic but don't have the language for any of it so you simply do not discuss it and you Do Your Best
> 
> (also, the title was originally my jokey working title, but I got really attached to it because Yank! is set in WWII and it's about gay history and a relationship between a young blonde soldier and a beefy French-Canadian soldier and I just think that's very Jack Zimmermann)


End file.
